Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only character known for making silly faces. Other characters also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Bats! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Music to My Ears Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|Player Piano Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight Sparkle "the cake!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Applejack gagging S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|What About Discord? Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Applejack "Really?"; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png|Photo Finished Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Season six Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Apple Bloom glares at her friends S6E4.png|On Your Marks Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Rainbow Dash "never heard of the Wonderbolts?!" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Snowfall Frost "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!" S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie looking repulsed S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rainbow puts a wing around Daring Do S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Pinkie Pie screaming in fright S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike grinning proud of himself S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Discord struggling to apologize S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy "like a horrible place" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Sweetie Belle in derp-eyed confusion S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Whipped cream drips from Pinkie Pie's teeth S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Pinkie Pie with a derpy grin S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Applejack laughing while derp-eyed S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Twilight thrilled; Rainbow Dash nervous S6E24.png|Top Bolt Twilight masking her intense annoyance with a grin S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer fearfully hiding from Chrysalis S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Season seven Celestial Advice Starlight Glimmer briefly looks behind her S7E1.png Starlight giggling; Trixie unamused by Discord's antics S7E1.png Celestia and Twilight smiling for medal recipients S7E1.png Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png Princess Luna struggles with Thorax's medal S7E1.png Princess Luna struggling with Thorax's medal S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle getting very nervous S7E1.png Starlight Changeling laughing derisively S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle with a very worried face S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer fighting the black hole's pull S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Princess Celestia very worried about Twilight S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Starlight touched by Twilight's present S7E1.png All Bottled Up Trixie squealing in frustration S7E2.png Spike nervous about being teleported S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer looking panicked S7E2.png Trixie casting teleportation magic S7E2.png Trixie dizzy on the ground S7E2.png Trixie screaming "nuts!" S7E2.png Trixie dizzy and covered in cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith grinning widely S7E2.png Bulk Biceps shrieking with shock S7E2.png Spike hears the Mane Six enter the throne room S7E2.png A Flurry of Emotions Twilight Sparkle giving a confident smirk S7E3.png Flurry Heart acting like a puppy S7E3.png Twilight presses her cheek against Flurry's barrier S7E3.png Flurry Heart looking adorably silly S7E3.png Flurry Heart trying to wink S7E3.png Flurry Heart flings mashed peas at the wall S7E3.png Flurry Heart with cheeks flapping in the wind S7E3.png Cheerilee nervously points toward Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pinkie's eyes bulge out of their sockets S7E3.png Flurry Heart throwing a temper tantrum S7E3.png Flurry appears and looks inside Fizzy's mouth S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike freaked out S7E3.png Flurry Heart pouting with shame S7E3.png Flurry Heart starts crying S7E3.png Twilight grinning outside Flurry Heart's shield S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie hugging Marble and Limestone S7E4.png Pinkie's family annoyed by her loudness S7E4.png Pinkie Pie big smile S7E4.png Pinkie Pie going "bleh" S7E4.png Pinkie Pie "rocked!" S7E4.png Pinkie Pie winks at Maud Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie nervous; Rarity getting upset S7E4.png Pinkie Pie "of course they are!" S7E4.png Maud stoic; Pinkie Pie excited S7E4.png Pinkie Pie getting nervous again S7E4.png Pinkie trying desperately to impress Maud S7E4.png Pinkie Pie getting annoyed at Maud S7E4.png Pinkie covered in stingbush seed pods S7E4.png Lyra looking confused at Pinkie Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie Pie becoming overjoyed S7E4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her mane S7E4.png Pinkie Pie "ehhh" S7E4.png Pinkie Pie coughs up a pencil S7E4.png Pinkie Pie in complete shock S7E4.png Pinkie Pie about to explode with excitement S7E4.png Pinkie whispers to Maud "offer to help" S7E4.png Pinkie excited about Maud and Starlight's friendship S7E4.png Starlight looks at Maud suspiciously S7E4.png Starlight Glimmer looking around nervously S7E4.png Starlight embarrassed about her kite obsession S7E4.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide at Maud Pie S7E4.png Pinkie grinning at Starlight and Maud S7E4.png Starlight and Maud blinded by camera flash S7E4.png Pinkie Pie trying to think something else S7E4.png Pinkie Pie grinning very widely S7E4.png Maud Pie groaning with frustration S7E4.png Pinkie Pie grins while holding line graph S7E4.png Pinkie Pie excited about friendship brunch S7E4.png Pinkie Pie sad that Maud left Ponyville S7E4.png Pinkie Pie loudly wakes up Starlight S7E4.png Starlight Glimmer wakes up startled S7E4.png Pinkie Pie pleased by Starlight's words S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shocked by Starlight's words S7E4.png Starlight Glimmer grinning nervously S7E4.png Starlight Glimmer smiling innocently S7E4.png Pinkie Pie about to cry S7E4.png Fluttershy Leans In Angel whimpering with a bruised foot S7E5.png Fluttershy in Dr. Fauna's door peephole S7E5.png Fluttershy seen through wide-angle lens S7E5.png Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "oh, goody!" S7E5.png Hard Hat smirking confidently S7E5.png Fluttershy giving a very adorable smile S7E5.png Expert ponies chuckling nervously S7E5.png Expert ponies grin nervously at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in frightened shock S7E5.png Forever Filly Sassy Saddles looking very panicked S7E6.png Rarity pouting S7E6.png Rarity's mascara starts to run S7E6.png Sassy Saddles throws out used tissue S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle grin at each other S7E6.png Zipporwhill making baby noises at Ripley S7E6.png Zipporwhill making exaggerated baby noises S7E6.png Flower Rarity smiling wide at the camera S7E6.png Zipporwhill with Ripley's squeak toy in her mouth S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle smiling at the camera S7E6.png Parental Glideance Scootaloo dizzy "nailed it" S7E7.png Scootaloo about to freak out S7E7.png Scootaloo close to freaking out S7E7.png Scootaloo becoming super excited S7E7.png Scootaloo excited to meet Bow Hothoof S7E7.png Scootaloo looking at Bow Hothoof's hoof S7E7.png Scootaloo trying to contain her excitement S7E7.png Windy Whistles nodding and grinning S7E7.png Scootaloo in complete shock and awe S7E7.png Scootaloo with stars in her eyes S7E7.png Bow and Windy in complete shock S7E7.png Fleetfoot weirded out by Windy Whistles S7E7.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed by Windy Whistles S7E7.png Fleetfoot giving a salute to Bow Hothoof S7E7.png Rainbow Dash pouting angrily S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "yeah, really!" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Rainbow Dash biting her lower lip in humiliation S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png Fleetfoot and Silver Zoom smugly leave the locker room S7E7.png Rainbow Dash losing her patience S7E7.png Rainbow surprised by Scootaloo's camera flash S7E7.png Rainbow Dash angrily shrieking "stop!" S7E7.png Rainbow Dash venting her frustration S7E7.png Rainbow Dash "hanging up a towel?!" S7E7.png Windy Whistles looking heartbroken S7E7.png Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles heartbroken S7E7.png Scootaloo looking heartbroken S7E7.png Rainbow Dash crying tears of remorse S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash embarrassed by her parents S7E7.png Hard to Say Anything Apple Bloom grunting like a pirate S7E8.png Big McIntosh with hearts in his eyes S7E8.png Big McIntosh giggling like a lovestruck idiot S7E8.png Big Mac hopelessly in love with Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs knocks Big Mac out of the way S7E8.png Big McIntosh pouting in defeat S7E8.png Feather Bangs grins confidently at Sugar Belle S7E8.png Scootaloo tripping over a rock S7E8.png Sugar Belle startled by Big Mac's kiss attempt S7E8.png Sugar Belle pulls her hoof away from Feather Bangs S7E8.png Feather Bangs looking heartbroken S7E8.png Sugar Belle adorable "I can make even more!" S7E8.png Big McIntosh smiling goofily S7E8.png Honest Apple Spike blushing with embarrassment S7E9.png Pinkie Pie presses her face against the window S7E9.png Spike with awestruck eyes "so generous" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie surprised over Rarity's announcement S7E9.png Spike surprised over Rarity's announcement S7E9.png Pinkie Pie with widened eyes S7E9.png Lily Lace very discouraged by Applejack's words S7E9.png Rarity concerned; Applejack thinking heavily S7E9.png Rarity furiously playing the guitar S7E9.png Lily Lace looks heartbroken; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Chain belt lands on Hoity Toity's head S7E9.png Lily Lace letting out an audible "ugh!" S7E9.png Rarity breaking down in tears S7E9.png Strawberry Sunrise faking sympathy S7E9.png Applejack becoming red with rage S7E9.png Applejack dizzy and wrapped in fabric S7E9.png Lily Lace makes another exaggerated scoff S7E9.png Inky Rose forcing an awkward smile S7E9.png Rarity about to laugh S7E9.png A Royal Problem Twilight Sparkle in complete shock S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer grinning with excitement S7E10.png Princess Luna looking away and pouting S7E10.png Starlight raising an eyebrow at Twilight S7E10.png Twilight looks away and grins embarrassed S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer looking nervous again S7E10.png Princess Luna looking cranky and sleepy S7E10.png Princess Celestia and Fleur De Verre laughing S7E10.png Twilight Sparkle freaking out even more S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer nervously grinning S7E10.png Princess Luna angrily pouting S7E10.png Princess Celestia showing a wide smile S7E10.png Celestia and Luna's cutie marks are switched S7E10.png Starlight grinning nervously at the princesses S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer grinning very nervously S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm gonna stop talking now" S7E10.png Twilight Sparkle hyperventilating S7E10.png Princess Luna waving awkwardly at her subjects S7E10.png Princess Luna smiling uncomfortably next to a filly S7E10.png Princess Luna straining a forced wide smile S7E10.png Princess Luna suddenly scowling next to filly S7E10.png Princess Celestia "there's nopony else to talk to!" S7E10.png Nightmare Moon's blast flies over Starlight and Celestia S7E10.png Princess Luna smiling into a dream mirror S7E10.png Dream Pony crying to Princess Luna S7E10.png Princess Luna's teeth start to fall out S7E10.png Princess Celestia about to gag S7E10.png Not Asking for Trouble Pinkie Pie wheeling her hooves like wheels S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking confidently smug S7E11.png Rutherford reading a lot of letters from Pinkie S7E11.png Pinkie Pie excited to be a friendship ambassador S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking freaked out S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "is Yickslurbertfest cancelled?!" S7E11.png Prince Rutherford stomping a log to pieces S7E11.png Pinkie Pie joins in the stomping S7E11.png Prince Rutherford yells at the yaks to stop S7E11.png Pinkie Pie about to devour her yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie happily eating vanilla yak cake S7E11.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily with the yaks S7E11.png Prince Rutherford praising Pinkie Pie S7E11.png Pinkie Pie jumping with joy S7E11.png Rutherford "leave Yakyakistan and never return!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie shocked by Rutherford's ultimatum S7E11.png Pinkie Pie cold and shivering S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "balance of cold and water" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie thinking about her story S7E11.png Pinkie Pie grinning over her story joke S7E11.png Pinkie Pie disappointed that her story idea failed S7E11.png Prince Rutherford bellowing loudly at Pinkie Pie S7E11.png Pinkie Pie determined to help Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie imitating Prince Rutherford S7E11.png Pinkie Pie pouting angrily S7E11.png Prince Rutherford snoring loudly S7E11.png Pinkie Pie trying to play it cool S7E11.png Prince Rutherford hugging Pinkie Pie S7E11.png Pinkie "pink pony no need apple pony's help!" S7E11.png Discordant Harmony Mini-Discord belching loudly S7E12.png Discord 2 sticks his finger in Discord's nose S7E12.png Discord imitating the tea salespony S7E12.png Raspberry Vinaigrette looking dizzy S7E12.png Discord "doesn't want to be friends anymore" S7E12.png Discord hyperventilating into a paper bag S7E12.png Discord and duplicates cry "makeover!" S7E12.png Discord freaking out over bees S7E12.png Fluttershy excited by Discord's tea S7E12.png Fluttershy freaking out at Discord S7E12.png Fluttershy pleading to Discord S7E12.png Fluttershy "how wacky!" S7E12.png Fluttershy acting completely silly S7E12.png The Perfect Pear Applejack aghast "pear jam?!" S7E13.png Applejack glaring angrily at Apple Bloom S7E13.png Applejack hears Granny Smith coming S7E13.png Apple Bloom confused by AJ and Big Mac S7E13.png Apple siblings see incoming ball of cats S7E13.png Young Grand Pear antagonizing Granny Smith S7E13.png Young Grand Pear giving a smug smirk S7E13.png Young Granny Smith growling at Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple siblings in complete disbelief S7E13.png Apple siblings in complete shock S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter next door S7E13.png Grand Pear glaring at Bright Mac S7E13.png Mrs. Cake laughing heartily S7E13.png Bright Mac sneezing loudly S7E13.png Pear Butter about to laugh S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl blushing S7E13.png Bright Mac smirking coyly at Pear Butter S7E13.png Pear Butter in horrified shock S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac gasp in horror S7E13.png Pear Butter stricken with grief S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear aghast S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Toola Roola "incoming!" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking panicked S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking very annoyed S7E14.png Rarity tearing up behind the newspaper S7E14.png Rarity looks heartbroken behind brunch ponies S7E14.png Pinkie Pie "our journals are everywhere!" S7E14.png Rarity gone deranged S7E14.png Rarity with a manic depressed face S7E14.png Rarity "I'm stress-sewing!" S7E14.png Rarity stress-sewing at a fast pace S7E14.png Rarity "I've been getting cancellations for days!" S7E14.png Rarity rotating a mannequin head S7E14.png Rarity quickly opening the curtains S7E14.png Twilight and Rarity look out the window S7E14.png Applejack "I need a hundred blankets" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking annoyed at Applejack S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png Candy Apples taking a picture with Applejack S7E14.png Applejack hugging Ruby Pinch and unnamed filly S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle denouncing her own idea S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer closes the castle doors S7E14.png Rarity "my emotions, darling!" S7E14.png Twilight closes the curtains in a panic S7E14.png Twilight offended by "character" comment S7E14.png Caramel "are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related" S7E14.png Caramel with panicked derpy eyes S7E14.png Applejack sings; Pinkie makes a goofy face S7E14.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight and Rainbow S7E14.png Triple Threat Twilight Sparkle grins with embarrassment S7E15.png Thorax grinning widely S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight look nervous at each other S7E15.png Spike sweating with worry S7E15.png Thorax warming his hooves by the flames S7E15.png Spike "what am I gonna do?!" S7E15.png Spike looking more worried S7E15.png Spike "they'll hate each other!" S7E15.png Spike gulping nervously S7E15.png Spike hyperventilating rapidly S7E15.png Spike nervously breathing out S7E15.png Spike hugging Princess Ember S7E15.png Spike blushing and sweating at Ember S7E15.png Spike grinning nervously and covered in sweat S7E15.png Spike leaves the dining hall behind Ember S7E15.png Twilight sitting awkwardly in her study chair S7E15.png Thorax grins awkwardly at Twilight Sparkle S7E15.png Slight close-up on freaked out Spike S7E15.png Super close-up on Spike very freaked out S7E15.png Spike panicking "I know!" S7E15.png Spike picks up on Starlight's facial cues S7E15.png Spike nervously listens to Thorax S7E15.png Spike squeezed between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike "my worst fears are happening!" S7E15.png Spike wailing over his ambassador title S7E15.png Princess Ember getting red in the face S7E15.png Princess Ember stretching her arms S7E15.png Campfire Tales Scootaloo yelping at the leaf S7E16.png Scootaloo scared of the twig S7E16.png Sweetie Belle gets Fly-der web on her eye S7E16.png Applejack dashing out of the Fly-der swarm S7E16.png Applejack's hooves wrapped in Fly-der web S7E16.png Scootaloo "not the scary cave!" S7E16.png Rainbow Dash completely covered in Fly-der bites S7E16.png Rainbow Dash coughing up a Fly-der S7E16.png Rockhoof looking incredibly sad S7E16.png Rockhoof looking miserable at his reflection S7E16.png Rockhoof squealing with terror S7E16.png Pony sisters in complete shock S7E16.png Rainbow Dash looking uninterested S7E16.png Sable Spirit scowling at Mistmane S7E16.png Sable Spirit struggling with her magic S7E16.png Rainbow Dash annoyed by the Fly-ders S7E16.png Scootaloo hyperventilating S7E16.png Scootaloo rapidly breathing out S7E16.png Rainbow Dash has a story to tell S7E16.png Scootaloo trembling on Rainbow Dash's head S7E16.png Scootaloo "you said this wasn't too scary!" S7E16.png Rainbow Dash tries to talk with Scootaloo on her head S7E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling Scootaloo off of her head S7E16.png Rainbow Dash peels Scootaloo off of her face S7E16.png Legion cadets cry out to Flash Magnus for help S7E16.png Flash Magnus smirking proud of himself S7E16.png Rainbow Dash smirking like Flash Magnus S7E16.png To Change a Changeling Starlight Glimmer "waaaaaaay over there" S7E17.png Pharynx hissing menacingly at Trixie S7E17.png Trixie cowering in fear behind Starlight S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer "Thorax might need our help" S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie dumped out of the bag S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer smirks hintingly at Trixie S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer grins pleadingly at Trixie S7E17.png Starlight giving a friendly smirk to Trixie S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie in the feelings forum S7E17.png Group Leader hears the changelings argue S7E17.png Trixie looking tongue-tied S7E17.png Trixie nervously "mmmmaybe?" S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer "actually, Thorax" S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer excited about her plan S7E17.png Trixie making a nervous scrunchy face S7E17.png Trixie getting pelted with clumps of dirt S7E17.png Thorax giving Pharynx a teasing smile S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer looking aghast at Trixie S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer in incomprehensible shock S7E17.png Trixie looking innocent; Starlight very annoyed S7E17.png Daring Done? Pinkie Pie "fan-tizzy-astic!" S7E18.png Pinkie Pie glowering at Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly widen S7E18.png Rainbow Dash yelping with shock S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "is retiring!" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash looking very distressed S7E18.png Rainbow Dash gasping with concern S7E18.png Pinkie Pie presses her face against A. K.'s window S7E18.png Pinkie Pie "hanging her head in utter despair" S7E18.png Pinkie "shaking her hoof and cursing the heavens" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "that doesn't explain anything!" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie in complete shock S7E18.png Pinkie Pie yells at Rainbow Dash to tell her S7E18.png Mrs. Trotsworth bitter at Daring Do S7E18.png Pinkie Pie "they are super bad!" S7E18.png The sphinx roaring at the sky in rage S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "our symbol of hope!" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash shocked to see Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Pinkie Pie collapses with exhaustion S7E18.png Pinkie Pie exhausted "I'm... coming..." S7E18.png Pinkie Pie weakly calls out to Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Pinkie and Daring Do look straight ahead nervously S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "no flying in the pyramid!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing evilly at Daring Do S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "you were a villain!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron growling over his foiled scheme S7E18.png Rainbow Dash ecstatic "awesome!" S7E18.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Sweetie Drops doesn't know what flowers to buy S7E19.png Sweetie Drops looking very distressed S7E19.png Rose "we'll help all of you!" S7E19.png Sweetie Drops shrieking in Rose's face S7E19.png Pinkie Pie squishing her cheeks S7E19.png Pinkie Pie imitating a piggy S7E19.png Rarity with a hairbrush stuck in her mane S7E19.png Rarity getting mad at Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Rarity distressed about the string in her mane S7E19.png Rarity scowling angrily at Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Rarity starting to hyperventilate S7E19.png Pinkie Pie shrugging S7E19.png Bird flies out of Pinkie Pie's mane S7E19.png Rarity's reflection in a water puddle S7E19.png Spooky eyes shrink away from Rarity S7E19.png Rarity sees her ruined mane in the mirror S7E19.png Rarity reveals her ruined mane to Zecora S7E19.png Zecora in complete shock S7E19.png Rarity laments her mane at Zecora's hut S7E19.png Rarity biting her lip nervously S7E19.png Zecora "if we're clever" S7E19.png Rarity panicking "you think?!" S7E19.png Rarity looking extra distressed S7E19.png Rarity worriedly looks at her to-do list S7E19.png Rarity cries over being ignored S7E19.png Twilight gestures for Starlight to be quiet S7E19.png Rarity scowling angrily at Starlight Glimmer S7E19.png Rarity reveals her ruined mane to Twilight and Starlight S7E19.png Rarity angrily draws attention to her ruined mane S7E19.png Rarity bares her teeth at Twilight and Starlight S7E19.png Rarity "I can't simply wait to see" S7E19.png Rarity pops up between Twilight and Starlight S7E19.png Rarity "I don't care!" S7E19.png Rarity "make with the tricks!" S7E19.png Rarity having a nervous breakdown S7E19.png Silver Medal shrieking with horror S7E19.png Rarity panicking "but Zecora said" S7E19.png Rarity "there was still a chance!" S7E19.png Rarity covering her ruined mane again S7E19.png AJ, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in complete shock S7E19.png Rarity "oh, come on!" S7E19.png Fluttershy tells Harry where to place the twig S7E19.png Rarity listening to her friends S7E19.png Rarity makes a shocking realization S7E19.png Rarity looking very annoyed S7E19.png A Health of Information Fluttershy gasping in terror S7E20.png Zecora dizzy and covered in spots S7E20.png Zecora and Fluttershy in Dr. Horse's office S7E20.png Fluttershy gasps in horror at the red water S7E20.png Fluttershy bursts into Twilight Sparkle's bedroom S7E20.png Twilight Sparkle "non-stick pans!" S7E20.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with surprise S7E20.png Twilight Sparkle gasps in surprise again S7E20.png Fluttershy with an overexcited grin S7E20.png Fluttershy in a brief daze S7E20.png Fluttershy looking embarrassed S7E20.png Fluttershy with an embarrassed grin S7E20.png Meadowbrook's mother gets sprayed with pollen S7E20.png Mage Meadowbrook wincing in pain S7E20.png Fluttershy nervous with Swamp Fever S7E20.png Fluttershy covered in orange spots S7E20.png Fluttershy pulling herself up the treetops S7E20.png Fluttershy's nose gets stung by the flash bees S7E20.png Fluttershy violently coughing up bubbles S7E20.png Fluttershy falling out of the trees S7E20.png Fluttershy about to sneeze S7E20.png Marks and Recreation Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling at Kettle Corn amused S7E21.png Sweetie Belle "that would be perfect!" S7E21.png Scootaloo blushing with embarrassment S7E21.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cringing S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in complete shock S7E21.png Rumble enraged "your whole life!" S7E21.png Rumble scowling angrily S7E21.png Apple Bloom in stunned silence S7E21.png Apple Bloom looking incredibly sad S7E21.png Scootaloo "strangest thing I've ever heard" S7E21.png Rumble looking very dizzy S7E21.png Skeedaddle flies toward the archery target S7E21.png Skeedaddle shielding his face S7E21.png Sweetie Belle shouting at Rumble S7E21.png Rumble "by putting you in a special little box!" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle angrily shouting "special!" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle vs. Rumble S7E21.png Apple Bloom grinning awkwardly at Rumble S7E21.png Sweetie Belle taking a deep breath S7E21.png Sweetie Belle catching her breath S7E21.png Thunderlane worried about Rumble S7E21.png Skeedaddle startled by the CMCs' announcement S7E21.png Thunderlane wiggles his eyebrows at the Crusaders S7E21.png Once Upon a Zeppelin Spike about to let out a burp S7E22.png Spike belching magical fire S7E22.png Scroll appears in front of Twilight S7E22.png Spike with an awkward grin S7E22.png Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png Shining Armor about to throw up S7E22.png Filly wearing Cadance mask and getting Cadance's autograph S7E22.png Cruise pony appears outside Twilight's window S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle "that's the prize?!" S7E22.png Star Tracker smiles awkwardly at Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Star Tracker bites his lower lip with nervousness S7E22.png Star Tracker smiling with extreme giddiness S7E22.png Twilight slaps Shining Armor on the back S7E22.png Twilight more annoyed; Star Tracker embarrassed S7E22.png Twilight waves the flag with an awkward grin S7E22.png Star Tracker "themed photoshoots are the best" S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle grinning nervously S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle feeling hopeful again S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle getting teary-eyed S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle exploding in anger S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle looking enraged S7E22.png Star Tracker crying out in pain S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle yelling "stands so close!" S7E22.png Star Tracker frightened by Twilight's outburst S7E22.png Star Tracker suspicious of Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Twilight offers ice cream; Shining Armor gets airsick S7E22.png Iron Will standing over Star Tracker S7E22.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie "seventy-three super secret sweets and spices" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie imitating a chugging train S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I reeeally wanted to!" S7E23.png Janitor Pony nervously next to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie laughing nervously S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's laughing starts to go crazy S7E23.png Pinkie Pie blows a single bubble in anger S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pointing her hoof at Gummy S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she's been lying to me!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie thanks Applejack in frustration S7E23.png Fantasy Rainbow Dash "forever!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie glaring angrily at Applejack S7E23.png Pinkie wakes up Rainbow Dash with a cowbell S7E23.png Rainbow Dash wakes up with a startled face S7E23.png Rainbow Dash startled awake S7E23.png Pinkie Pie grins and gives Rainbow Dash a pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking very distressed S7E23.png Pinkie Pie back to grinning S7E23.png Pinkie Pie smirking at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie getting more frustrated S7E23.png Pinkie Pie rears up on her hind hooves S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gives Rainbow Dash fifteen more pies S7E23.png Pinkie Pie grinning widely at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie going crazy "now eat up!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking manic at Rainow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie continues to lose her mind S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "watch others enjoy my pies" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie giving a crazed smile S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I'm not much of a blinker" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie licking her eyeballs S7E23.png Pinkie Pie straining to keep her eyes open S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gnashing her teeth S7E23.png Pinkie Pie getting very impatient S7E23.png Pinkie Pie strained "just try some!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie watching with anticipation S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to reach her limit S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to blink S7E23.png Pinkie Pie completely losing her mind S7E23.png Pinkie Pie glaring furiously at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I don't want to hear it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie smelling something very bad S7E23.png Pinkie Pie tightly hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Rainbow Dash in Pinkie Pie's tight hug S7E23.png Uncommon Bond Sunburst looking wide-eyed at the chandeliers S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer grinning awkwardly S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer grinning at Sunburst S7E24.png Twilight and Sunburst find an antique seashell S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer leaning on a stack of books S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer blushing with embarrassment S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer hugging a pile of books S7E24.png Twilight marveling at antique pony statuette S7E24.png Starlight grinning disinterestedly at pony statuette S7E24.png Twilight and Sunburst look wide-eyed at antiques S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer forcing a smile S7E24.png Twilight sees her piece fall through the board S7E24.png Twilight excitedly shaking the game board S7E24.png Door starts to close on Starlight Glimmer S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer in Sunburst's first-person view S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer wakes up Sunburst again S7E24.png Starlight giving Sunburst a cute smile S7E24.png Trixie dizzily stumbles out from behind the tree S7E24.png Trixie dizzy with an apple on her horn S7E24.png Trixie gasping in delight S7E24.png Sunburst in awe of Trixie's fireworks S7E24.png Sunburst pulling on Trixie's chains S7E24.png Sunburst struggling with Trixie's chains S7E24.png Trixie crumpling newspaper pieces into a ball S7E24.png Trixie revealing a reassembled newspaper S7E24.png Sunburst grinning at Trixie behind the newspaper S7E24.png Sunburst holding up the ace of clubs S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer raising an eyebrow S7E24.png Sunburst discovers gem covered in tar S7E24.png Sunburst can't think of anything S7E24.png Trixie looking annoyed at Sunburst S7E24.png Sunburst nervously clapping for Trixie S7E24.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Princess Celestia and Luna in complete shock S7E25.png Rainbow Dash looking nervous S7E25.png Applejack unamused; Pinkie Pie grinning blissfully S7E25.png Princess Celestia amused by Sunburst's excitement S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle pulling on her lower eyelids S7E25.png Applejack with crossed eyes S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle freaks out "two days?!" S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle "the Temple of Ponhenge?!" S7E25.png Fluttershy putting the piece of rock back S7E25.png Twilight "sent the Pony of Shadows to limbo!" S7E25.png Twilight Sparkle excited to explain S7E25.png Applejack gasping in deep shock S7E25.png Applejack smirking at Professor Fossil S7E25.png Rarity wincing in pain S7E25.png Old Gardener in slack-jawed shock S7E25.png Spike stops Rainbow Dash from saying anything S7E25.png Spike "that's not very friendly" S7E25.png Spike sweating nervously S7E25.png Garble spits at Spike and gives him a thumb down S7E25.png Spike biting his lower lip nervously S7E25.png Spike losing his balance on his surfboard S7E25.png Spike surfs uncontrollably down the ridge S7E25.png Spike scared of Garble S7E25.png Rainbow impressed by Spike's attitude S7E25.png Billy "that's what you said to them" S7E25.png Twilight, Starlight, and Sunburst looking scared S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Pinkie Pie interrupts Star Swirl the Bearded S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer waves sheepishly at Star Swirl S7E26.png Pinkie Pie hugging Applejack's flank S7E26.png Pinkie Pie tossing around sparkly glitter S7E26.png Somnambula pointing at Rockhoof S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle makes a great discovery S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer grins awkwardly at Twilight S7E26.png Pinkie Pie "draw power and wreak havoc" S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle shows her new spell to Star Swirl S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle incredibly discouraged S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer raising an eyebrow S7E26.png Twilight ecstatic about Star Swirl's compliment S7E26.png Hypnotized filly shaking and dizzy S7E26.png Twilight struggling with the magic rope S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle smiling widely at Star Swirl S7E26.png Twilight flattered by Star Swirl's praise S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle crying tears of pride S7E26.png ''Equestria Girls specials Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Season 1 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Season 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Season 3 Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Season 4 Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|Season 5 Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png|Season 6 Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png|Movie Magic Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Category:Character gallery pages